valisfandomcom-20200213-history
Valis X
Valis X (ヴァリスX, Varisu kurosu), also known as Valis Cross or Valis X: Another Destiny, is a game from the Valis series developed by Eants and published by Telenet Japan in 2006. The game is recognizable for being the first new Valis game to be released in over a decade and the first released as a visual novel. Story The premise of the story differs from the original. Yuuko and Reiko are teleported to Vecanti by different entities at the same time: Yuuko by Valia and Reiko by Rogles. As Reiko tries to make a decision about which side she should fight for, Yuuko meets Valna and Cham, who try to stop Rogles's regime together. As they do so, they discover that his brother, Megas, is menacing Vecanti with his army too and also making Reiko obey his orders. Cham and her companions (Glames included) decide to help Yuuko to beat him but there seems to be more intentions behind Glames's actions. Gameplay As any eroge, this game has only textual interaction offering some choices to be made by the player. Depending on decisions taken by the player, the game's course will change leading to different events and branching the story. Versions The game is a reversion of the story from the original first three games, combining many events and characters. The series consists of five games, with each of the first four telling the story from the perspective of each heroine (Yuuko, Reiko, Valna and Cham), with the fifth and last chapter being a conclusion for the story. The 5 episodes from the game (listed in order) are: *''Valis X: Yuko - Mou Hitotsu no Sadame (ヴァリスX～優子もうひとつの運命（さだめ）～) (protagonist: Yuuko) *''Valis X: Reiko - Kizudarake no Senshi (ヴァリスX～麗子傷だらけの戦士～) (Protagonist: Reiko) *''Valis X: Valna - Haha to Musume no Kunou (ヴァリスX～ヴァルナ母と娘の苦悩～) (Protagonist: Valna) *''Valis X: Cham - Arata naru Senyuu (ヴァリスX～チャム 新たなる戦友～) (Protagonist: Cham) *''Valis X: Mezameyo! Valis no Senshitachi (''ヴァリスX～目覚めよ！　ヴァリスの戦士たち～) (Protagonist: all) Reception The game was poorly received by fans and critics worldwide. It is frequently regarded as the worst entry in the series due to its inconsistent structure, being a visual novel compared to the previous games' platforms, and its adult nature having little to do with the original games. This has resulted in the game not being considered a legitimate entry in the series by popular review. Gallery e_logo.jpg|Logo 407043-valis-x-yuko-mou-hitotsu-no-sadame-windows-screenshot-title.jpg|Yuuko's chapter title 407074-valis-x-reiko-kizudarake-no-senshi-windows-screenshot-title.jpg|Reiko's chapter title 407088-valis-x-valna-haha-to-musume-no-kuno-windows-screenshot-title.jpg|Valna's chapter title 407108-valis-x-cham-arata-naru-senyuu-windows-screenshot-title-screens.jpg|Cham's chapter title 407125-valis-x-mezameyo-valis-no-senshitachi-windows-screenshot-title.jpg|Final chapter title 407048-valis-x-yuko-mou-hitotsu-no-sadame-windows-screenshot-yuko.jpg|Yuuko screenshot 407086-valis-x-reiko-kizudarake-no-senshi-windows-screenshot-reiko.jpg|Reiko screenshot 407151-valis-x-mezameyo-valis-no-senshitachi-windows-screenshot-valna.jpg|Valna screenshot ev0460.jpg|Cham screenshot 407044-valis-x-yuko-mou-hitotsu-no-sadame-windows-screenshot-just.jpg|Gameplay screenshot 407135-valis-x-mezameyo-valis-no-senshitachi-windows-screenshot-reiko.jpg|Gameplay screenshot Trivia *This is the second Valis game that isn't of the same genre as all the others in the series. The first was Valis Visual Collection. *This is the most unsuccessful and criticized of all the games in the series. *This is the only Valis game with explicit adult scenes, although the original versions of Valis II, for systems such as the Sharp X68000, featured partial nudity, sexual harassment/threats, and implications of sexual activity. *This game would introduce Yuuko's new design for other games and media like Valis's vodafone version, the cover for Valis Complete and the design of the new manga, even though these products did not contain adult content. External links *Valis X on mobygames *Valis X on The visual novel database Category:Games